Lies and Tattoos
by Agent Kittens
Summary: Harry's life is a lie. Bad!evil!Dumbles,Weasley,Granger,etc. Good!Voldy,Malfoys,etc. slash boy/boy ,abuse!,ooc,bad summary,sorry. please read.


I do not own Harry Potter and am not making money off of this! Please don't sue!

NOTE*** This is a slash story, meaning boy/boy relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it. Don't spread the hate. Also Harry is abused and raped in this story. If you can not handle that, please leave and read something more to your liking. I am against child abuse, rape, and abuse in any form. But this is my story, and this is how I'm telling it.

note#2 I'm going to try really hard to update, but I also need some ideas for this story. I have an idea of where I want this story to go, but I need some fresh ideas to help get me there. Please review! Thank you for reading!

Lies and Tattoos

How do you live with the fact that the ones you hold dearest in this world are out to hurt you? How do you coupe with the betrayal? What do you do when the pieces of your life are falling around you, and all you see are lies?

" Goodnight, little elf. Tomorrow when you wake up your Papa will be home and we will celebrate your birthday. I still can't believe my little baby is growing up." a petit male sighed as he bent down to kiss his sleeping child. His little boy would be one year old in a few hours. It wasn't just a birthday party that would take place, it would be a betrothal party as well.

The man looked at the small hand of the child. There on the ring finger, of his left hand was a small magical tattoo of the Malfoy crest, claiming his son as the submissive partner to young Draco Malfoy. It almost broke his heart with jealousy that his little angel's first word was "Dwaco". Not "daddy" or "dada", hell, he would have been happy with "mommy". Sure he was a male, but he still birthed the child. Draco may have been a two year old, but the way he looked at Harrison made him want to take his child far, far away from the little terror.

He was thrown from his thoughts from a loud bang coming from outside the nursery. He reached for his wand and stood in front of the crib that now held a wide awake child. 'No one should be here. Tom won't be home for a couple of hours and the Deatheaters are all gone.' he thought to himself, panicking. The wards around the nursery gave, and the door creaked open.

*123hpdm123hpdm123hpdm123hpdm*

Harry Potter looked out the kitchen window, while washing the dishes. The rain pounded upon the glass causing the window to shake with the impact. Harry allowed himself a moment to appreciate the view before worrying about the damage the storm will cause the backyard, that he will have to fix. Hopefully after the storm is over. 'Wouldn't that be a lovely birthday present?' he thought sarcastically, but the young boy knew his relatives were cruel enough to make that happen.

Harry lived with his Aunt and Uncle and their son Dudley. The Dursleys always made it a point to show him where his place in their hearts and in their family stood, which was lower then that of a dog, if they had a dog. If they had a dog or some sort of pet, it would undoubtly receive more love in one day then Harry had received from his relatives his whole life. And after that one day had passed, Harry would, again, undoubtly have to care for the dog, which would most likely be a mean dog to match his mean family.

Just looking at poor, young Harry Potter you can clearly see that his family was depriving him of their love and the occasional meal. He was very thin, to the point that his ribs could count themselves through his skin. Bruises covered the boy's pale skin. And if he were asked where he slept, he would say in the bedroom next to his cousin's room. But if one investigated, they would discover the room mentioned to be filled with broken toys. The truth was that Harry was locked up every night, after doing his daily chores and receiving the daily beating, in the cupboard under the stairs. But the problem was that no one took notice of poor, little, Harry Potter. No one took more then passing glace at the small, bruised child.

"Boy!" Harry's uncle yelled, stomping into the kitchen. Unfortunately Vernon's sudden appearance startled Harry, causing him to jump and drop the plate he was scrubbing. Harry watched in horror as the plate bounced off the edge of the sink and crash on to the floor, shattering with impact. The silence that followed was deafening. One look at his uncle and Harry knew that he would pay dearly for that damn plate. Vernon's face became a ugly shade of red and his breathing came in short huffs.

" You freak! Look what you did!" he snarled at the boy. " This is how you repay our kindness to you? By destroying hard earned stuff!" he yelled, moving until he was inches away from the boy. Harry only had time to gulp, before he was knocked to the ground. His nightly beating came early that night.

*123hpdm123hpdm123hpdm123*

The cupboard door slammed shut, followed by a series of locks clicking into place. Harry tried to pulled his body onto the small mattress, just barely managing the task before being pulled into unconscious. So when the clock struck midnight, Harry wasn't aware of the light blue mist that surrounded his body. He wasn't aware of the changes his body was undergoing. The mist moved up the length of the boy and settled in a cloud around his head.

" _Isn't he the most beautiful baby?" a petit male asked his husband, while staring at the child lovingly. _

"_Yes, even the Malfoys agree with that." the other replied, chuckling at his comment._

" _Don't mention those people!" the petit man snarled, glaring up at his husband. _

" _Alex, you need to get over the fact the Harrison is Draco's destined. The Malfoys are good people, and whether you like it or not, they will be family one day." the man sighed._

" _But, Tom, Harrison is my baby. Why do I have to promise him to another when he only belonged to me for a couple of months. He isn't even a year old yet. It isn't fair!" Alex pouted. Tom sighed, and hugged his young husband. _

" _I know, Love." Tom said, his red eyes glaring down at the little silver tattoo that wrapped around his son's tiny finger. He wasn't fond of setting marriage plans for his infant child. He wasn't fond of the idea of one day he would have to let go of his little angel, his Harrison. _

Harry woke with a start. 'What a strange dream.' he thought as he sat up. He looked at the clock, to see that it was seven in the morning. Right on cue thundering stomps where heard above his head from the stairs. "BOY! Wake up." his uncle yelled from the other side of the cupboard door as he unlock it and marched off in the direction of the kitchen. Harry stood up, oddly feeling no pain, and opened the door and walked into the kitchen.

Harry's aunt, uncle and cousin sat at the table. His uncle reading the morning paper and his aunt and cousin watching the small television that was on the counter. No one looked up at Harry as he entered. No one wished him a "Happy Birthday". No one cared. " Boy, don't burn the food, or you won't eat for a week." Vernon threaten, looking up at Harry for the first time that morning. The news paper fell from his hands, his eyes bulged, and his jaws hung low in shock.

" W-what f-freaky t-thing d-d-did you-u d-do?" he stuttered out, staring at Harry in disbelief, horror, and something else. Something Harry could not recognize. This got the attention of his aunt and cousin, who turned to look at him. Their eyes grew wide, jaws hung low, and Dudley's face become flushed. Harry gave his relatives a confused look. " What do you mean?" he asked cautiously. There was a moment of silence before anyone dared to answer the teen.

" Your beautiful." Dudley said in a dazed voice. Harry shot his cousin a shocked glance before looking back at his aunt and uncle. They just stared at him, not even bothering to deny their son's claim. Harry was up the stairs in a flash. He reached the hall bathroom and turned on the light.

The figure that was reflected in the mirror was exactly what Dudley said; beautiful. Bright green eyes shown out of a feminine face. Hair, the color of black silk, reached a slightly curved waist. And on the left ring finger of the angelic figure reflected in the mirror was a silver tattoo. Looking down at his own hand, Harry let out a girlish shriek to match his new girlish looks. A stampede that was similar to that of wild elephants charged up the stairs, halting in front of the open bathroom door.

But instead of noticing the mixture of looks his relatives were giving him, ranging from lust, rage, and somewhere in-between, all Harry could see was the tattoo on his finger that wrapped around him like a possessive snake. The same tattoo that was on the tiny infant he saw last night in his dream. 'But why would I have it?' Harry thought, looking back at his reflection, searching for answers.

This time Harry was able to look beyond the more noticeable changes and see the smaller details his face now held. His face, that had always resembled that of James Potter, now reminded him of the man named Alex in his dream. He had the same small, button nose and the same plump lips. The curve of his eyes, that just yesterday matched that of Lily Potter, now matched that of the man named Tom.

The longer Harry looked, the less he saw of James and Lily Potter and the more he saw of Alex and Tom .

That was when he realized he wasn't alone in his examination. He turned, watching the expressions that were flashing on his relatives faces.

"What did you do?" Vernon repeated his earlier question. His face was twisted in a familiar bout of rage, but his eyes were dazed. And that look in his uncle's eyes sent shivers down Harry's body, putting more fear into him then ever before in his life.

" I-I don't know. I must have woken up like this." Harry muttered. Vernon huffed, disgust clearly shown on his face as he hissed the word "Freak".

"W-Why don't we go down and finish breakfast, hmm?" Harry's aunt requested, placing a hand on Vernon's shoulder, urging him to head down stairs. The couple stomped away, throwing glances at the boy as they went. Harry let out a sigh, thankful to any higher power out there that spared him from being beaten, like the last time, when his aunt cut his hair and it grew back over night.

" Freak, I mean Harry. Your name is Harry. I never noticed what a lovely name Harry was before. I-" Dudley rambled on before Harry interrupted him.

"What do you want Dudley?"

"I-I, well, you see, now that you are … you know, pretty and all… I was wondering if you would, um, you wouldn't mind, …. never mind…" he finished lamely, turning around and headed towards the kitchen. Harry watched the tubby boy jiggle down the stairs, thankful once again, this time that Dudley didn't finish that sentence.

The moment Harry reached the bottom of the stairs, he was grabbed by the arm and thrown into his cupboard.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Dudley screeched at his father. 'Was the man mad?' he thought. 'Why would you lock something that beautiful away, even if it is the Freak'.

"The little Freak knows better than to use his freaky voodoo. I will not have him around my family. It has to be taught a lesson." Vernon snarled. He wobbled over to the coat rack and grabbed his jacket. " We are eating out this morning. Who knows what the Freak did to our food" he said, opening the door and wobbled over to his car, his wife and son in tow.

*123hpdm123hpdm123hpdm123*

It had been almost seven hours since the Dursleys left, when Harry heard the front door open. The top of the cupboard shuttered as someone went up stairs. Other than that, the house stayed quiet. There was no tell-tale noise of Dudley watching the telly or his Aunt gossiping over the phone. It was dead silent, that was until the person came back down the stairs a few hours later.

The cupboard door was wrenched open and the same massive hand that threw Harry in there, pulled him out and dragged him up the stairs. His uncle opened the door to Dudley's second bedroom. The room that was given to Harry after his first letter from Hogwarts. Vernon dragged Harry over to the bed and pushed the boy onto the mattress. The fear in Harry rose. This wasn't going to be a normal beating. With that thought Harry started to struggle even harder, trying to loosen his uncle's grip on him. Vernon slammed Harry's head into the wall, causing him to blackout for a few minutes.

When Harry came too, his hands were handcuffed to the bed posts, and he was nude. His uncle moved over to him, like a fat cat walking up to a hurt baby bird. But the difference was that the cat's prick probably wasn't sticking out, ready to use it on it's prey. Harry's eyes filled with tears. 'Why was this happening to him? Didn't Dumbledore care enough to check up on him?' he thought miserably. He knew the answer to that. Harry Potter was only "the boy-who- lived", a tool in a war. A tool that has been used by everyone his whole life. Even people who he thought were friends.

Vernon climbed on the bed and pushed Harry's legs apart. Harry's will to fight, will to live, and will to care left him as he was brutally pounded into by his uncle's cock. His uncle moaned and huffed over his body, picking up his pace until his seed shot out inside of Harry. Vernon collapsed on top of Harry's tiny body. With a grunt Vernon rolled off of him and stood up.

" Look what you did, you Freak!" Vernon shouted. " You seduced me with that voodoo, you made me do it" He cried, kicking the raped teen. This beating wasn't the longest Harry had ever had, but it was the worst, in many ways…

"Get out Freak!" Vernon barked as he pushed Harry out of his car. After beating his nephew, Vernon dragged Harry into the back seat of his car and drove off. Tonight he would be through with the Freak. He drove into a alleyway in a close by city and dumped the boy and drove back to his loving, normal family, feeling not a ounce of guilt or shame for what he had done.

Harry laid on the cold ground, breathing heavily. 'I should get up…. But why should I? Dumbledore didn't even notice I left. Blood-wards my ass.' Harry thought bitterly. ' No, I think I will just stay here. If I'm lucky I'll bleed to death. Wouldn't that be something? I could already see the news headlines. "Boy Who Lives Dies In Alley". Harry let out a weak chuckle before surrendering to the darkness.

*123hpdm123hpdm123hpdm123*

Two dark, hooded figures walked into the alley, stopping in front of the bleeding teen. " Do you think it is some muggle whore that was beat by a pimp" one of the figures asked, laughing at the thought, kneeling down to get a better look.

" Just leave it alone. Don't touch it, you don't even know where it has been!" the other hissed.

" Oh, Merlin." the bent figure whispered.

"What now?"

" Do you see what I see, my friend? Because either I'm seeing things or that is a lightning bolt scar." He replied back.

This piece of news sent a shock through the other. He kneeled down by his friend.

" It can't be. Potter wouldn't be here in a dark, dangerous alley." he said, doubt clearly in his voice as he looked for the famous marking. The boy, if it was a boy, didn't look like Potter, but when he caught sight of it he gasped.

" My friend, it would be wrong of us to leave the little hero all alone in a dark alley like this. We should do the honorable thing and bring him somewhere….safer."

" The safest place I could think of is with our Lord." the other said, causing both to laugh in sadistic glee. Picking up Potter, they went on their way to deliver the boy to his enemy.

*123hpdm123hpdm123hpdm123*

"My Lord, Smith and Thomas are here to see you" Lucius Malfoy stated.

" What are they doing here? I didn't call them." the Dark Lord asked, sounding outraged.

"Should I send them away?" Lucius asked.

Lord Voldemort sighed. "No, my friend, let them in. If I kill them now, it will save me the trouble later on."

Lucius smirked before retrieving the two low level Death Eaters.

" My Lord, my, don't you look wonderful-"

"Why are you here" Lord Voldemort asked, glaring at the two.

" My Lord, we bring you a present."

That is when Voldemort noticed Smith's cloak was wrapped around something. Voldemort sent a questioning glance at his most trusted followers Malfoy and Snape, before turning his attention back to the duo. The wrapped bundle was laid before him, and gently, Thomas revealed the treasure that was secured inside.

"We give you….Harry Potter" Thomas sang as he moved the long bangs from the child's head.

" Harry Potter? I know Harry bloody Potter, and this isn't him" Voldemort snarled, only glancing at the child once.

"My Lord, look, he has the scar. It has to be him!" Smith cried, begging him to look at the boy.

Voldemort gasped at the sight. " Smith, Thomas leave, I will deal with you later. And do not speak a word about this." he hissed, not taking his eyes off of Potter. Once the two left and the door as shut, Voldemort turned to his two dear friends. "Severus, it can't be the boy. You said he was protected by blood-wards at his muggle relatives. It doesn't even look like Potter…. He looks like…" Voldemort trailed off in a whisper.

" I just came from a meeting with the old coot not even an hour ago. He checked the wards in front of us." Severus stated, moving over to kneel by the boy.

The scar was now clearly displayed for the three gentlemen to see, but they were still uncertain. The child before them groaned, opening his eyes.

*123hpdm123hpdm123hpdm123*

Harry hurt all over. There was no place in his body that didn't feel pain. He opened his eyes, expecting to see the ceiling of his cupboard, but only finding dull red eyes peering down at him. "Voldemort" he croaked, his eyes going wide. He struggled to move away from the man, giving up when he realized his body was too broken to move an inch by himself.

"Well, I guess that answers that question" Malfoy stated in his natural drawl. Harry laid there, panting for breath, waiting for the green light of the killing curse to strike his body. After a couple of minutes of nothing happening, Harry forced his left hand to rest above his heart.

"Voldemort, just kill me already." he whispered, closing his eyes.

Harry felt a large hand cover his own, lifting it up, and held like one would hold glass. Harry's eyes peeked open to watch the other's finger trace over the silver tattoo.

" Did the old coot set this up?" Voldemort cried, throwing Harry's hand down and standing up. His red eyes looked Harry up and down, a snarl on his lips.

" What are you talking about?" Severus asked, worried about his friend's out burst.

" The old man is trying to drive me insane! He changed Potter's looks. He looks like…. He looks like my son. He even has the Malfoy crest. How did he do it?" He screamed, ending his rant by bending down to Harry's level to get in his face.

" How did he change your looks?" he whispered heartbrokenly.

Lucius heard enough, pushing Tom out of the way and grabbed the teen's hand. Just like Tom claimed the Malfoy crest rested upon the ring finger. He put the tip of his first finger on the marking, feeling the signature Malfoy magic that comes with the claiming tattoo. There was no way this tattoo was a fake.

" Tom, Smith and Thomas brought you your son."

Until next time...


End file.
